


an unspoken promise

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Veronica has been given enough jewelry in her life to recognize a necklace box when she sees it.





	an unspoken promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Riverdale: Betty/Veronica - pearls " for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 8!

Veronica is studying on the couch when she hears a key scratching in the lock. She looks up just in time to see Betty open the door, fluffy snowflakes dotting her coat. Her overnight bag is slung over one shoulder, and in one hand, she's holding a thin, square box. 

There's no label or wrapping on it, but Veronica has been given enough jewelry in her life to recognize a necklace box when she sees it. 

"What's the special occasion?" she asks, closing her notebook. "Or am I supposed to pretend that I don't see that box?" Betty laughs softly as she drops her bag to the floor and steps out of her boots. 

"You're allowed to see the box," she replies, setting the box down just long enough to hang up her coat. After picking it back up, she crosses the room and drops onto the couch beside Veronica. 

"I may have lied about why I went home this weekend," she says, placing the box in Veronica's lap. "I did want to see my family, but mainly I wanted to get these." Veronica gently slides the lid off to find an absolutely stunning string of pearls resting in the box, gleaming in the lamplight. 

"They're gorgeous," she says, running one finger along their smooth surface. 

"They were my grandmother's," Betty answers. "I thought about getting a promise ring, but-"

Veronica knows it's rude to interrupt, but she can't help herself from kissing the words right out of Betty's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
